The conventional luggage is generally provided with a suit hanger support which is made integrally with the shell body of the luggage. The suit hanger support can not be therefore detached from the luggage in the event that the suit hanger support is not needed. In addition, the suit hanger support takes up the available holding space of the luggage and can also cause inconveniences.